Harry Potter: A Life Beyond the Hallows
by knight902001
Summary: Harry Potter goes on a vacation to Greece, meet new friends and maybe a new love interest, new enemies, a new purpose, new powers, and finds out more about his family and that his life is just beginning. Harry/Kara, other ships
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is my entry for the whitetigerwolf's Harry/Trinity Challenge, using the Harry/Kara pairing. This takes place the summer after Voldemort's defeat and Bruce's return from the grave at the end of Final Crisis. Harry is 17 almost 18, Kara is 18.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Chapter 01**

A young man stood on the waters edge, letting the dark water of the Aegean Sea rush over his feet and ankles as he stared at the horizon. To say that the young man was confused would be an understatement. The seventeen, soon to be eighteen, year old Harry Potter had just completed the only goal he had ever really had in life, and now he didnt know what to do. His weeks spent in the Mediterranean had done him well. His once pale skin was bronzed, his swimming trunks showing his toned, but not overly muscled calves, while his white muscle-shirt did the same for his strong but thin arms.

All in all he had a swimmer's build, or an acrobat's, or, as was the case, a Quidditch player's. His messy raven hair stuck up in the back as he watched the sky turn from a deep purple to a cascading orange, reminding him of his now truly ex-girlfriends hair. Ginny, it turned out, didn't appreciate being left alone while Harry played the hero and hunted down his arch-nemesis's Horcruxs. Not that Harry could really blame her, and over the ten months that they didn't see one another, she had fallen for Harry's friend, Neville Longbottom, a rugged well built young man now covered in scars.

While Harry had moved in the shadows against the Dark Lord, Neville had taken up the resistance in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leading Dumbledores Army against the Death Eaters that had taken control. Now though, school was out, summer had begun two weeks ago, and the castle in Hogsmeade Valley that served at the school had been closed for repairs after the war. Crystal green eyes didnt flinch as the orange fireball peaked over the distant horizon. He had done this every day since the last battle, merely watched the sunrise on one more day that he felt completely useless.

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had granted those who fought in the war automatic Auror positions without taking their N.E.W.T.s. However, the wizard didn't know if he wanted to spend his life working for the government that had smeared his name and placed him as the most wanted man in the country for months. Sure the Death Eaters were gone, but that didn't change the fact that the Ministry was still as corrupt as it always had been, not even Kingsley could change that yet.

Reaching his waist line, he felt the wand he kept hidden strapped to his thigh, in case he was attacked even on vacation. It was a show of just how paranoid he had become, he supposed. He had left on vacation with only a note for his best friends Hermione and Ron, saying he was going on vacation, but not where or how long. There was always the chance they were polyjuiced impersonators, or under the Imperious Curse. He almost felt ashamed that he would think such a thing, but then again he had done it himself more times than he was going to admit even to himself.

Turning his back on the sea he began to walk up the worn rocks that served as stepping stones back up to the five mile path to Athens. Reaching the paved road back to the ancient city he felt himself stiffen as the wind brushed through the trees lining the path, the high grass swinging back and forth and the rustle of leaves were very similar to the swish of a cloak or robes brushing along the ground. It a struggle against his very instincts not to grab his wand and begin blasting into the sparse foliage like Mad-Eye Moody would have done, after all, he himself owned an Invisibility Cloak.

It was difficult acclimating himself to the Muggle (Non-Magical) world. He had spent the last seven years predominately in a world where electronics didnt work and the world had changed a great deal in the seven years he was at Hogwarts. Cassettes were out, CDs where in, cars were faster and sleeker and far more expensive. Hell, even Dudleys favorite cartoon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, had been replaced by something called Dragon Ball Z. All in all it was a very confusing time.

Muggles could fly now, not just in airplanes, helicopters, rockets or shuttles anymore, but he had seen a man in blue spandex and red underwear, boots and cape, flying without anything supporting him, he even had a big red 'S' on his chest! Only Voldemort and Snape had been able to do that. Speaking of Snape, if anyone thought that the memories he had seen the night of the final battle was changing his opinion of the slimy, greasy, disgustingly inhuman Potions Master, they were sadly mistaken. The guy was trying to protect his ass! The man had once threatened him with a Ministry controlled truth serum on the random belief Harry was stealing from him!

The good thing about the last two weeks is it had given the youth the chance to reevaluate the people in his life. Hermione was fine, she had stuck with him through thick and thin, except for sixth year when she had seemed to do a total one eighty, and that was only because Ron was acting well like Ron! Honestly, Harry didnt see that friendship continuing now that they were in the real world. Ron had been his first friend, but the git had walked out on him to many times to be considered a trusted ally.

Fred was dead, but George had made Harry an equal partner in Weasley Wizard Wheezes and between the profit the store was making, the money his parents had left him, and the galleons the Ministry had shelled out for his defeat of Voldemort, he had been able to pay the Goblins for the damage to Gringotts fairly easily and still have enough money to buy a Villa here in Athens if he wanted. Neville had come through as a true friend, and he was happy to have the no longer pudgy and forgetful man as a friend, even if he was dating Ginny.

In what must have been no time, but for Harry, it felt like it took far too long (Damn you, Mad-Eye!), Harry reached the hotel he was staying at and grabbed a couple of donuts from a box on the counter before going up to the elevator and pushing the up button. Looking to see if anyone was watching, and spying the only camera pointed towards the front desk and not the elevator, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a quick revealing spell. Satisfied that the donuts weren't poisoned or magically enhanced in any way, he took a bite from a chocolate glazed one and chewed on it until the elevator opened.,

Stepping inside he pushed the button for his floor and ate his measly breakfast as he hummed along to the elevator music, apparently a Greek version of a song call Tubthumping by Chumbawamba, a popular song if he wasnt mistaken, he was certain he heard it in the airport in London, then on his headphones in the plane, then in the airport here in Athens, in the cab on the way to the airport, and now on the elevator nearly every single time he got in it, though it was catchy.

Getting to his room he used his key card, now Harry understood Ron's dad's obsession with Muggle Electronics (just how did these things work?), to open the door and slip inside. The T.V. was set on the only English speaking news show he could find still turned on as it drowned out the sound of the honeymooning couple in the adjacent room who hadnt left their room in nearly three days except for short trips out to get something to eat. Flopping down on the bed he wondered exactly what he was supposed to do with his life now. Voldemort had been the be all and end all for so long, that now that that part of his life was over, he didnt know what to do.

He had never been able to see anything beyond the Dark Lord and his bald, pale, nose-less, lip-less, red eyed face. He had felt like this exactly twice in his life before. When he had discovered he was a wizard, or more precisely told he was a wizard when he was eleven and the night Sirius had been killed and he had been told the prophesy by Dumbledore. Both times he had been lost and confused heading into new territory, and now he was facing the same crisis again.

Deciding to shower, he took a quick rinse off under the water, and pulled on a pair of baggy jean shorts and pulled his muscle shirt back on before leaving to spend another day wandering aimlessly around the half ancient and half high-tech city he was currently in. Walking out of the hotel he stepped onto the sidewalk, glad he had his brown flip-flops on to avoid the burning of the concrete during the summer day, and headed to a nearby coffee shop. Soon he had an espresso in hand and took careful sips off the hot beverage as he headed into town, the unfamiliar feel of a wallet pressing against his backside.

He stopped in front of a store that was more shaped like a small fortress. Its large windows showing walls lined with mannequins wearing rather expensive suits. Slowly a smile formed on his face, wondering what the Dursleys would say if he showed up on their doorstep wearing Armani or something else high end. Smirking he pushed open the heavy wooden and glass door, and felt the wave of air-conditioned air pass over his warm skin.

The woman behind the sales desk took one look at him in his flip-flops, baggy shorts, and messy hair and instantly turned her nose up at him. Narrowing his eyes at the woman he turned his attention to the store, noticing a small knot of people near the ladies clothing section. Several were obviously native and judging by the glint on their chest worked at the story. Two men stood out, one wearing an overpriced black Armani suit and the other a low end Big and Tall suit of blue and red. Both men were hunched over with their arms full of clothing, as two women were throwing dresses, blouses and skirts into their open arms.

Chuckling he looked at the two shopping women. One was older than he was, with long wavy black hair, dressed in a tight black skirt that showed off nearly everything she had to offer and a loose blue blouse, which was buttoned to reveal cleavage. She was wearing black high heels and flesh toned pantyhose, as she threw clothes into the arms of the Armani wearing raven haired man, who seemed to be quite pale when Harry looked closer. The other girl was not as fashionable, dressed in tight blue jeans that took effort on Harrys part to look away from, a pair of pink converse sneakers, and a Metallica band shirt, black with word 'Metallica' in white and peeling. Her blond hair fell down her back in a cascade of gold and the way the sunlight from the window hit her seemed to make her glow.

She and the man in the Walmart suit, who appeared to be a relative, were much more tanned then the other man, while the raven haired woman looked like she had spent her entire life in the sun. Shaking his head Harry went to the suits and began to look at some of them. Taking a pair of pants off the rack he noticed that he had absolutely no idea what size he was. The Dursleys had always given him his massive cousins hand-me-downs, and Madame Malkins had always measured him for his robes. Suddenly feeling very out of place he began to put the white pair of pants back on the rack when a strong hand stopped him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the pale man standing behind him, and a huffing woman in the distance trying to pick up the clothes she was waiting to purchase off a nearby seat. "You look about as lost as I usually feel whenever I come into one of these places." The man said with a goofy grin on his face, his blue eyes gleaming happily through the wrinkles that appeared when he smiled. "Let me guess, you have no idea what size you are since the measuring system is different here, huh?"

"Something like that," Harry admitted looking at the slacks in his hands. "I never had my own clothes before, and when I went to secondary school the lady who sold the uniforms always measured me, but never told me exactly what the measurements were." He admitted blushing sheepishly at exactly how stupid that sounded, not that he could actually mention he went to magic school, and he sure as hell wasnt talking to a stranger about the Dursleys.

"Not a problem at all, come on, Ive got some pull in places like this." The man said happily as he turned to lead Harry back to the group. "By the way, the name's Bruce, Bruce Wayne." He introduced himself as he lead Harry over to the group he was with. "This is Diana Prince, Clark Kent and his cousin Kara Kent." He said motioning to the raven haired woman, man with glasses, and blond haired girl respectively. "So, who are you, and when can we expect your parents in here to pay for everything." He said with a chuckle which quieted when he saw the youth's eyes darken.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said his green eyes looking down at the floor. "My parents wont be coming, I'm an orphan. He admitted, "They were killed along time ago by a mad man." Harry paused almost called Voldemort by name. "But I got him back." He muttered to himself, not aware that two of the people surrounding him could have heard his comment even if he was nearly on the other side of the planet. "But I can pay for everything." He said once again speaking clearly. "They left me a lot of money, and I have an investment in a joke shop that is really doing well, Im half partner, so I get half the profit."

"Ah, well then, Harry, I believe Miss," Bruce paused to look at the name tag on one of the women waiting on them, spending a few extra seconds staring before lady, Diana, whacked him in the shoulder. "Miss Zoi, here will get you fitted." The Billionaire of Gotham said with a forced, yet genuine looking smile before the buxom blond, wearing a bit too much makeup and far too tight a dress pouted and motioned for Harry to follow her down the aisle to a heavy black curtain. Once the two of them were inside, Diana asked the other attendant if they could have a moment, leaving the bereft girl to move back over to the counter.

Bruce's blue eyes cut to Clarks frowning face, the goofy grin gone and a serious looking overcoming the bachelor's own face. "No need to ask, he said he got him back." Clark said as he took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Honestly Bruce, the look in his eyes, it's like he's been through a war, getting the man who killed his parents, lots of money, the hair, if I didn't know better, I would say you had a clone." The reporter, as was Clark's job, shook his head as he finished.

"He's probably angry, lost and confused." Diana said looking at the curtain, her chocolate brown eyes staring at it like she might be able to see through it. "If we aren't careful, we could have another Batman on our hands." She said with a glance at Bruce who stiffened and looked around. "He already acts nearly as paranoid as you do, he took complete stock of us when he walked in, probably making sure we aren't a threat." She said quietly before putting her hands on her hips. "The last thing we need is a free agent attacking jaywalkers or possibly killing anyone who he feels is a threat."

"You're forgetting something." Bruce said darkly, looking at Diana through harsh eyes. "A vigilante isn't the worse thing someone can become. He makes it sound like he's already taken a life, so what's stopping him from continuing? It supposedly gets easier with each one, soon it isn't just the bad guys he could be taking out, it could be a politician he doesn't agree with, a man merely kissing his girlfriend in an ally instead of a mugger. He'll need guidance. But for now I say we watch him, we'll be in the area for a while, with Kara going to Themyscira to continue to combat training, we can make sure to bump into him again."

"I agree with the grumpy ass." The youngest of the group suddenly spoke up, nearly making them jump since she had been so quiet all the up to this point. "He definitely deserves to be watched more closely." She said with a smirk. Focusing her blue eyes on the dark curtain she almost managed to get her X-ray vision going before she felt her head twisted by her Cousin Clark's hand and her X-ray showed her what was beneath the woman at the counter's dress. "Oh my God, Clark, that's disgusting!" The blond growled before shaking off her cousins hand, and glaring at other two people who were smirking at her, and obviously trying not to laugh.

"If it's agreed, I think we should stick with Harry for the day." Bruce said his blue eyes looking up at the ceiling. "I promised myself I would stop doing this, but, if Harry is agreeable and can be useful, I'll offer him a job at Wayne Enterprises. With Batman Incorporated going worldwide, I'll be busy, and Dick and Damien could probably use another hand in Gotham. We could always use a new Nightwing." He said as he crossed his arms and waited for Harry to finish getting measured.

**AN: Thank you Rockthecasba for allowing me to continue this story. Some small changes such as grammer, but everything else is the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Chapter 02**

Harry nearly stalked out from behind the curtain, his eyes flashing dangerously as he grumbled. The damn woman had only served to infuriate him, talking about Mr. Waynes eyes and hair and physic all while looking at the younger man like a flea to be crushed. She even had the nerve to say that Mr. Wayne would be paying for Harrys purchase! Like he was some street urchin or something! He had not been that poor since he first found out he was a wizard! How dare that insufferable woman make such a disparaging and underhanded comment to him? When she had said he should probably go find his mummy and leave important people like Mr. Wayne and Miss. Prince alone, he had simply turned, tearing her fingers from his clothing and stormed out.

He spotted the group of four standing together and talking with serious looks on their faces, but, despite it all, his Aunt had taught him manners. The blond haired girl, Kara, seemed to be glaring at the other three, while they spoke in such low tones that even Harry standing a few feet away couldnt hear. "Excuse me," he said interrupting the three serious raven haired adults. "Sadly it seems as though this store is quite inadequate when it comes to my needs, I just wanted to let you know before I left. I also wanted to thank you Mr. Wayne for your help." The young man said with a dark glare toward the shocked looking blond still hovering near the curtain.

Turning the wizard walked toward the door his flip-flops clapping against his heels as he made his way to the door. Nearly half way there he stopped, and rolled his eyes in exasperation, and dearly wished he could find Petunia Dursley and teach her a lesson for pushing her manners on him. Turning he forced a smile on his face, "It was an absolute pleasure to meet all of you." He said, though his eyes landed on the baby blues of Kara Kent as he spoke. "I must be off inheritance to blow and all that, such a sad turn of events that the help here should be so condescending to orphans." He said with a pointed look toward Mr. Wayne this time, before finally stepping out the door. Infuriated he stepped into the alleyway and twisted on the spot, disappearing back to his room with only a sharp POP.

A minute nod passed through the group so small that most people wouldnt have been able to see it, but their carefully trained eyes spotted it easily. "This store has a problem with orphans?" Bruce asked out loud, his brow furrowed as he seemed to be deep in thought. His dark eyes could see the blond standing in the corner biting her nails nervously. After all, she had insulted an orphan, apparently a rich one, only feet away from another rich orphan, only this one is a filthy rich, orphan. "Well, I've made up my mind. Ladies, please put the clothes down, I dont think well be shopping here." Bruce said with his goofy personas more serious face in place.

The two women looked ready to argue, key word being, looked, before sighing loudly and dumping their clothes into nearby chairs. The three women working in the store were stuttering trying to find a way to stop the owner of Wayne Enterprises from storming out and losing them thousands in profit. "Come along, Kara, Diana." Clark said as he pushed his square frames back onto his face. "Remind me when I get home to write an article about this. People need to be warned to stay away if this is how the clientele is handed." He spoke in a rich voice before motioning toward the door. "I do believe no one from Metropolis or Gotham will wish to shop here when they hear about how the billionaire playboy himself was insulted by the staff."

Together the group walked out the door, ignoring the apologies from the blond, who after the door was shut; they could all hear being yelled at. "Do you see him?" Diana asked looking up and down the road for the shot of messy hair and tanned skin. She looked up to see Clark's eyes narrowed as he looked first one way, and the other up the road. She could tell he was using his x-ray vision to see through the shop walls and beyond.

"Nothing," he breathed looking up toward the rooftops and continuing his gaze. "He isn't in any of the shops; he's not on the street or on the roofs. He's not even hiding in the alleys." Clark said seemingly shocked. After all, it was difficult for a person to simply vanish from the eyes of Superman. "What do you reckon? Do you think he has super-speed, or maybe he can teleport? I can tell you right now he didn't fly." The Man of Steel said, looking toward Bruce, who was glaring at the road in front of him.

Kara looked at the legendary Batman, perhaps this was the first time she had ever seen the man between the two identities. This was the real Bruce Wayne, standing there looking both frustrated at the lack of information they had on a possible ally, and a rage boiling in his eyes that made even her want to take a step back. Bruce was always touchy about his parents, and the fact that anyone would put an orphan down was near alien to him. Even the Rogues they all fought, knew better than to mention or even endanger children for the most part. "Did you hear anything before we got out here?" The Dark Knight turned toward the reporter as he asked, bypassing the other Kryptonian present.

"There was a pop." She spoke up causing the Trinity of the Justice League to turn their gazes onto her. "It was right after Harry left, like a Champaign cork firing off." She said, looking around and pointing at a nearby alleyway. "From over there," she said. And narrowed her eyes as her x-ray vision kicked in, scanning the alley. "He's not there, but it's possible he can teleport." She hoped she was being helpful and turning back to others, she saw Clark grinning and Bruce forcing his goofy expression back onto his face, while Diana winked at her.

"It will be a bit more difficult then." Clark said as he stretched out his hearing hoping to catch even the faintest sound of a pop like his cousin had heard. Imagine his surprise then, when another pop sounded, and close. Turning his head swiftly along with the others, they saw the messy haired boy step out from the dark alley, considerably more calm then he had been only minutes before. Clark's super-vision could make out fragments of what looked like glass sticking to the boy's shorts and shirt, so clearly wherever he had gone, he had blown off some steam.

Diana watched the young man as he stepped out of the alley, looking none the worse for wear, and incredibly calmer than he had been. As he reached a hand up to run it through his hair, she gasped. His forehead, his brow, and that scar. She felt like the world was nearly torn from under her feet, as she once more took stock of the young man. As a young girl, she had heard stories about people bearing the lightning bolt on their body, those marked by Zeus. "Hera." She muttered as she looked at the young tan man, his wild black hair, and strong but light physique. There was obviously more going on here than she had originally thought.

When Harry looked up he was startled to see the group of four standing in front of the store he had left looking directly at him. Looking back in the alley to see if anyone was standing behind him, he looked back at them when he didnt see anyone. What were they looking at? His eyes narrowed when he saw the tall dark skinned woman look at his lightning bolt shaped scar and mutter something. So, there was a witch among them after all. Rolling his eyes, the tanned youth merely waved before turning to begin walking back up the sidewalk. _'__That's just great, the last thing I need is for the papers to spew on about a Potter Sighting in Athens.'_ He thought miserably as he walked away.

"Harry, hey Harry!" The youth heard and turned around to see the deep tanned youth running toward him. For a moment time seem to slow down as the seventeen year old took in the whole of her body in movement. Her breasts were swaying from side to side as they bounced with every step. He was fairly certain she wasn't wearing a bra beneath that tight black shirt. Her hair flew behind her as a smile tugged at her pink lips. "Look, we're going to go shopping at another store, do you want to come with us?"

The messy haired youth looked past her to see the adults grinning at him. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason something seemed off about the four people, as though they were hiding something. They were good at it, possibly agents from some government or something. Looking back at the blond who had come to stand in front of him, steadily bouncing on her toes and nearly giving Harry a nosebleed from the sudden heat he was feeling in his face, he smiled. "Sure, that shouldn't be so bad."

"Yes!" Kara yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Grabbing Harry's arm, she began to pull the boy, who was a head taller than her and quite toned, along behind her. Harry stared at her strength and looked down to see his feet tripping over each other as they tried to keep up. "First though, we need to do something about your hair." She said, her blue eyes glancing back at his messy mop top. "The football helmet you got there just won't fly with your new clothes. Oh, maybe we can add some color to it, like green to bring out your eyes or something."

Harry stared at the girl in shock. _'Green hair?'_ Looking at the two much larger men he could see them chuckling at him and automatically realized he was in a completely new world than he had been that morning. A haircut sounds nice, he said smiling at the girl who had yet to release his upper arm and had his hand clasped in hers. "Though no green coloring," he pleaded before he found himself being pulled away by the most hands on girl he had ever met.

"You know Harry, that's an interesting accent you have there." Bruce said looking at the boy in amusement, and ignoring Diana's own grip on his arm. "You're English right?" Seeing the boy's sharp nod, he smiled. "My butler, Alfred, is English." He said, smiling at thinking of his own father figure. "He raised me after my parents' death, kept me grounded." He shot a glare at Clark who dared to snort at his statement. "Quiet Farm-boy or I'll call a certain Ms. Lane to get Harry the full dirt on the _Daily Planet'__s_ second best reporter."

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle." The youth replied, his voice dark mentioning his relatives. "We didn't get along." His words were polite, but the way he said it clearly suggested he didn't want to mention them. Bruce tucked that away in the back of his mind. He wasn't the sort of person to meet someone and let them fill him in gradually, that sort of thing could get him killed during his night job. Already, he was planning his call to Barbara Gordon, the Oracle, and getting every scrap of information he could about the boy.

A squeal brought them up short and everyone was looking at Kara who was pointing at across the road. "Let's go there!" She shouted, looking at the salon across the road. "They'll give you the whole treatment, Harry, and under my guidance they'll turn you into an Adonis." She said, before blushing. Looking back at the adults, she gave them a conspiring wink before pulling Harry across the road whether he liked it or not. "Come on Harry; let's give them time to talk about adult crap." The American girl said, pulling the Englishman through the traffic that was standing still at eight thirty in the morning.

Once the two youths were gone, Bruce turned to Diana, after all, he wasn't someone to let anything go. "What did you see?" He demanded looking at the Amazonian woman while they formed a huddle across the street. Luckily, foot traffic was low and they didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing their conversations. "Earlier you said Hera; you never say her name unless it's something important."

"Truth be told, it could be nothing at all." Diana, known world wide as Wonder Woman, said leaning on her left leg and putting her right hand on her hip. "But, the boy's scar on his forehead, it's a lightning bolt." She said, as though that should explain everything. Seeing Bruce's dark glance in her direction and Clark's confused face she sighed. "A Lightning Bolt is the symbol of Zeus, the King of the Gods of Olympus. The boy wears the mark on his brow, where the Kings of the past wore their crowns." She explained with a sigh.

"I highly doubt the boy is Zeus incarnate." Clark said, shaking his head. "How long has it been since Zeus has even shown himself to anyone on our plane of existence. I highly doubt that a god who doesn't see fit to walk around as a mere human." The Kryptonian said, just not believing what he was hearing, after all, the Olympian Gods had never shown themselves to the Man of Steel and he still had problems accepting there was the possibility of their existence as true gods, but more as just superhuman beings like those of New Genesis.

"She might have a point though." Bruce said, his eyes furrowed as he was handed a new piece of a puzzle about the young boy that they had met only thirty minutes before. "Zeus, I doubt would decide to take a stroll through Athens in human form for the pure joy he feels for his loving people." He said looking around to make sure they were still relatively safe from behind overheard, though he didn't have any doubt that Kara was in the salon across the road listening to their every word. "But Zeus does like to bestow power on people. Captain Marvel for instance," he said cutting off Clark's rebuke and shutting the Kryptonian up.

Diana was silent, as she thought about what the man who terrorized Gotham's Underworld at night had said. Using her left arm as a base, she sat her right elbow on it and began tapping her pouting full lips with her index finger. She knew Zeus had helped with Captain Marvel, but what would a boy from England possibly have to do with the King of Olympus. No matter how she turned it around in her mind she knew that the two were connected but not how. After all, how often was it an Amazon ran into a boy with a Lightning Bolt on his brow in the middle of Athens, Greece?

"You said it yourself though, Diana, it could be nothing." Clark pointed out, his skepticism heard loud and clear in his voice. "Honestly, we know nothing about him other than his name is Harry, he's from England, and his parents were killed when he was younger." The man the world knew as Superman said, looking at the other two. "He could have simply got into a fight and had a knife pulled on him. Zeus or any other god could have had nothing to do with it."

Bruce scratched his chin and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move across the blue background as a breeze rushed through the city street. "We'll have to watch and wait." He finally said, looking back at the other, more powerful, two and daring them to contradict him. Sure they could squash him between their hands like he was nothing more than a sand sculpture, but even the super-powered citizens of the famous Justice League had given him a healthy amount of respect after he had shot Darkseid the God/Ruler of Apokolips in the heart, killing the supposed Immortal.

The others looked at the richest man in Gotham as though they wanted to say something, but his glare quieted them both. A jingle of a bell had Clark looking across the street, and pulling the other two's attention as well. Kara was practically skipping toward them, while Harry, his hair shorter and spikier but still just as messy followed, his eyes down cast and looking incredibly embarrassed. "Come on Harry, it suits you." The young Kryptonian said, grabbing Harrys arm and pulling him toward the smiling adults. "It's O.K. Harry, they wash everyone's hair who comes in. It's simply what they do."

The young wizard threw a sharp look at the vision of beauty beside him and shook his head. "Did she have to wash my hair and stand _there,_ though?" The tanned youth said, running his hand through his hair, and cringing at the stiffness of something called Bed Head, that made his hair stiff like a rock. "I mean I couldn't see anything leaned back with her boobs hanging over my face." Harry complained, though he hadn't been complaining while in the chair. After all, he had had a marvelous view of a rather impressive bosom just inches from his nose while his hair and scalp were massaged, nearly putting him into a heavenly nap.

No, the truth was, Harry was only complaining because it seemed to make Kara happy. The more he put down the gigantic, curvaceous, mouth-watering breasts he had seen and stared at, no matter how much soap and water got into his emerald eyes, it seemed to make the girl whose chest was sizably smaller, that much happier. He blushed, when he realized just what he had been thinking. _'__Stupid fame, and stupid Hermione for not letting me use my fame to get girls. Then I might actually know what I am doing.'_ He thought to himself, before looking up brightly at the others. "How about lunch on me?" He asked, and missed Kara's hungry gaze directed at him, though Clark didn't and vowed to talk to his cousin about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Chapter 03**

The young wizard had to admit he was actually enjoying his day. The clouds that had plagued his head for weeks were thinned by the amusing banter between Clark, Diana, and Bruce, as they liked him to call them. He ran his hand through his new hair cut, still amazed that they had made it even messier to make it less messy. Somehow, the flawed logic worked and now it looked like a rat's nest where the rats hired a contractor. He smiled as he bit into a big beefy burger, enjoying the rich taste of red meat after the months of living off of stolen bread and water found in puddles.

Carefully, Harry glanced at the blond goddess sitting to his left, her smile lighting up the room, and he could see that he wasn't the only male throwing looks at her. In fact, there were a large number of jealous looks thrown toward the men at their table, and several thrown at the women. Harry suspected it was because of the two impressively sized men at the table, both of who sat protectively close to the two women. They certainly did seem happy together, like a large family genuinely just sitting back and having a meal.

The messy haired teen felt out of place, but welcomed all the same. Other than the gaggle of red heads known as the Weasleys or at Hogwarts, he had never been welcomed at the table while the family ate. Silently he cursed the Dursleys into oblivion and back, just so he could curse them to oblivion again. Reaching forward to grab the salt for his fries (I'm American so they are fries, but the Commonwealth calls them chips), he found himself in a vice like grip from the surprisingly strong Diana. "Harry, whatever happened to your arm?" She asked, turning it around to look at the other side.

Unable to suppress the wince at the question, he thought of the first thing he could think of. "I was a bitten by a snake, no big deal." He said, waving it off with a smile and popped a french fry into his mouth, not seeing the look passing between the adults at the table. "Honestly, I've had worse." He admitted, shrugging as he remembered the Basilisk fang piercing his right forearm. Though they didn't question him about it, he knew it was a tough pill to swallow, even if it was basically true. After all, what sort of muggle snake could bite clean through someone's arm?

Harry stayed rather quiet after that though. The fang was in fact the most dangerous wound he ever had, but he had much larger ones. His left shoulder had been torn apart by a dragon's tail, the scar from Voldemort's resurrection was only a faded line on his arm, easily missed if you weren't looking for it. Then, there was the oval shaped scar on his chest from where the locket horcrux had tried to fuse with his skin in a freezing pond, with other scars branching out from it. Then there was the scar on the left side of his chest, from taking a Killing Curse a second time, because of the adrenaline, he hadn't realized the damage that curse had done until Madam Pomfrey got a hold of him the next day.

The muscle in his chest had been shriveled up and decayed, the skin burned to a charcoaled, black mess. Luckily, potions had helped him regain his muscle tissue, and lessened the burn, though it was still a raw pink tone. But not even those covered the scars from Vernon's beatings as he was growing up, crisscrossing his back from leather belts, or where his aunt had burned his inner thigh with a curling iron when he was two, because he wouldn't stop crying because Dudley kept pulling his hair.

And that list went on and on. In truth, the wounds made it difficult for the wizard to get up sometimes, but he kept reminding himself that everytime he got back up, he was giving a big 'Fuck You' to the people who had done it to him. "So Harry, any girls back home in England keeping you tethered down?" Bruce asked smirking at him as he brought Harry out of his thoughts. Blushing Harry shook his head. "Did you hear that, Kara? Available and rich, should claim him before he decides to go home." The billionaire winked at the blond and received a smack upside his head from Diana.

"Bruce, stop trying to play matchmaker." Diana said, with a shake of her head. "After all, they're too young to date." She said, smiling as Bruce threw his head back and laughed as the two teens blushed. Kara was giving the other three a very dirty look while Harry buried his head in his hands, forgetting he was holding his burger and ended up smearing it all over his forehead. An explosion of laughter went around the table from all five of them as Diana and Kara helped Harry get the ketchup off his forehead much to the disapproval of every other male in the restaurant.

After eating, the group left the restaurant for the clothing stores. Harry groaned, as Kara seemed to hop up and down nearby. "Come on, Harry, it will be great! We'll get you a whole new wardrobe and you'll look so debonair and with your accent, people will think you're the next Bond or something." Kara spoke very quickly, her voice like wind-chimes blowing in a breeze to the wizard's ears.

"Who's Bond?" Harry asked innocently, completely confused as to what the girl was talking about. Looking at the other three people in the group, Harry realized he had just put his foot in his mouth. Diana seemed willing to wave it off, while Bruce merely shrugged, though his eyes were calculating, and Clark seemed genuinely taken aback. "I'm sorry; I was raised by really strict guardians and spent most of the last seven years in boarding school." The tanned youth said quickly, hoping that it would cover his tracks.

"It's quite alright, Harry." Clark said, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder when the eighteen year old looked ready to speak up. "James Bond is sort of a big thing in America. I would guess a British secret agent movie wouldn't have the same appeal back in England where the accent is pretty common." The reporter said with a smile at the youth, who looked back at him gratefully. "Speaking of England, I've been there a few times myself. I was in London when Superman fought against some whack job bounty hunter from space called Lobo." He said casually, though he knew Bruce was paying extra close attention now, not that he wasn't before.

Harry's eyes widened as he racked his mind trying to think of having ever heard anything about it. His eyes darted back and forth for a distraction, something that Bruce noticed immediately as he had seen it many times interrogating thugs on the streets. "Oh, um, yeah, I heard that was something." The wizard fumbled before looking away and up the street. "I lived in Surrey, its quite a distance from London, about an hour out, so news doesnt really travel all that far." He hoped he explained.

"Not that big of a deal, Superman isn't all that great anyway," Kara teased, as she turned around to look at the group. "Now come on, are we going shopping or what?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Smiling the group disappeared into several clothing stores, spending more money than Harry thought was decent. He knew he had some money, and could only pray that his finances would cover the suits, shirts, pants, ties, shoes, and even socks and underwear that had been pressed down on him.

As night began to come on, Harry, loaded with packages, grinned at the four people who had been only strangers that morning. "Thank you, this has been one of the happiest days I can remember in a long time." A rustle of bags as he picked up his new purchases, his body pulling at the impressive weight as he pulled it up, "I suppose I'll see you later." He said, sounding sad, honestly he was quite depressed that, by the odds of it he wouldn't see these people again in such a big a city as Athens.

"Are you going to be able to get everything back to your room alright?" Diana asked worriedly as she hovered nearby twisting her hands. "After all we wouldn't mind helping you." The Amazon Princess looked around the hotel where Harry was staying, it was on the outskirts of Athens, and wasn't in the best of conditions, not like the hotel Bruce had booked for them closer to downtown.

"He'll be fine, Diana." Bruce said, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Besides, we need to be going. We have that meeting in the morning with your mother." He reminded her of their trip to the legendary Themyscira the next day. "And I have a few calls to make before bed, so we really do have to leave." He added, before smiling at Harry, in truth, with the boy's build and height he could have been Dick, his first ward, at seventeen all over again. "Harry, how about dinner, just the five of us, maybe a few friends, on Saturday, we'll call the hotel and leave them a message for you."

"That sounds fine, Bruce." Harry said with a genuine grin. He liked spending time with them and somehow couldn't help but notice how much they seemed to be how he thought his family would have been like. Diana and Bruce seemed close, and with Bruce and Clark teasing each other, it was rather easy for him to see Lily and James Potter with his Godfather, Sirius Black. Kara was much like Tonks when she had still been alive, just not as clumsy. "I'll see you guys Saturday." He tried to wave, but only managed to flicker his fingers at him.

Giggling, Kara gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and smiled at the blush that appeared on his face. "That was for such a wonderful time today, Harry. If it wasn't for you I would have been stuck with these old people the entire time." She grinned and watched as a stunned messy haired teen walked in a daze toward the hotel lobby, the sliding doors closing behind him. "I think I broke him." She said happily.

The cab ride back to their hotel was quiet, as the super-heroes each wondered about the young man that they had met. Reaching the hotel, they quickly went up the elevator to Bruce's room. "Something's not right." He said, looking around the group with dark blue eyes. "The James Bond thing I can forgive, but living in Surrey and not hearing about the Superman fight with Lobo a few months ago, it's suspicious." He remarked looking at the other heroes in the room. "Did anyone else notice anything?"

"Scars." Kara said quietly, as she wrapped her arms around her body. "Not just the one on his head or arm." She said, seeing them all looking at her. The lithe, but powerful girl sat on the edge of the bed. "Sitting beside him at lunch, I could see his left arm was pretty torn up at one point, like he had his shoulder wrapped in barbed wire or something and had it sawed into him. From what I could see of his back through the open holes for his arms, he had crisscross pattern scars along his shoulder blades." Her voice choked, wondering how anyone on Earth could do something like that to another person.

"He's certainly been through something." Clark said, falling into one of the plush seats around the suite. "He walked like someone who knew he could take care of himself, but his eyes were constantly shifting around, searching the shadows for anything to leap out at him. Maybe a war isn't too far off from the truth." Superman said, as he watched the man who doubled as the Batman, open his laptop and begin opening frequencies for the Watchtower in space and Oracle back in Gotham.

"Kara, come here." Bruce said, looking at the teenage girl with slightly narrowed eyes. Knowing better than to question one of the Trinity, even if he was merely human, Supergirl stepped forward, only for him to take out a cotton swab and rub it across her lips. "You kissed him, so it's possible some of his DNA is still there." He explained, before wiping the swab on a glass plate and inserting it into a machine nearby. "We don't know what we're dealing with, but we do know he can teleport to another location and back again. It's possible he's related to a member of the League."

Opening a window, he could see Barbara Gordon, the light red headed woman who used to be Batgirl, sitting in front of a mass of computer screens, surrounded by telephones, and wiring. "Oracle, it's me." He growled before getting her attention. "I need any information you can get on a boy from Surrey, England, going by the name, Harry Potter. It might be a reach, but he's got black hair, green eyes, and a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. Get me any information that you can."

"Well, it's nice to hear your voice, too." The red head grumbled, as she began to click away at her keyboard. Several times, she stopped and typed something in before after several minutes an, "Aha!", was heard from her. "Full name is Harry James Potter, parents are Lily and James Potter, they were murdered when he was fifteen months old, and he went to elementary school in Little Whinging along with a cousin Dudley Dursley." She recited as she scanned over a form on a lit up computer screen. "Multiple hospital stays when he was younger, for broken bones and deep lacerations, official story is, he fell down some stairs."

Hearing Bruce snort, she knew he didn't buy such a lame excuse any more than she did. "List of problems included malnutrition, stunted growth, and a lack of immunizations that had to be caught up before he started school at five." The red head said, before looking up at the webcam over the top of her computer. "I don't really think a flight of stairs or he's a picky eater quite covers these, Bruce."

"They rarely do." The Dark Knight growled ominously, perfectly aware the Amazon and two Kryptonians were listening in. "What else does it say, Oracle?"

"Kid started off with good grades until the first report cards went home, then he fell behind, just behind his cousin. Aunt and Uncle probably didn't want him showing up their kid." She grumbled before continuing on. "Multiple incidents involved in his schooling, a teacher's wig turned blue when she was yelling at him, decided the kid must have dyed it somehow without her noticing, found on top of the school roof, says he had just been jumping behind some trash cans and the wind must have caught him. After he turned eleven all reliable information on the kid simply disappears. It's quite possible we're looking at a runaway metahuman here Bruce."

"It's never just that simple, Barbara, you know that. Batman out." Bruce said, before closing the feed without so much as a goodbye and the machine next to him dinged. Opening a file next to the small window, his eyes narrowed. "And it just gets more complicated. Kid's DNA came out, but it's fuzzy and hard to lock on. It pushed my sensors to the fringe by producing some sort of counteracting frequency." He said scanning the information from the machine more closely. "Nearly an identical, perfect strand of human genetics, there's only one hitch." He said before turning to look at Diana over his shoulder. "Somewhere in his family tree is an Amazon."

"How can you tell?" Wonder Woman asked, suddenly excited as she leaned forward to look at the man-made contraption. Though she understood how to use a computer now from her work in Washington D.C. and the Justice League, Batman's computers were in a league all of their own. In fact, she would have to say that not even Captain Atom or the Oracle's set up held a candle to what Bruce was usually seen packing. She followed his finger as he pointed to a place on the screen where the lines and blocks which made no sense to her seemed to move along fine, but Bruce must have noticed something else.

"That strand, it shouldn't be there." He muttered, as he typed in his keyboard and bringing it closer. "In fact, the only other person in my entire database who has similar DNA is yours, Princess." Batman said, turning his blue eyes onto the Amazon's tanned face. "However, your DNA never gave my system such a run for its money. No one's has." He remarked darkly before turning to Clark. "The girls have a long day ahead of themselves tonight; I don't suppose you want to join me on lookout duty tonight."

"Are we going to spy on our new friend?" The tanned reporter said, before undoing the buttons on his shirt, displaying a broad chest in a skin tight blue material with what appeared to be an 'S' symbol if one wasn't really certain what they were looking at. Taking off his shirt, pants and socks, he revealed the legendary outfit of Superman, cape and all, before sitting on the bed to tug on his boots.

"Something similar to that, farm-boy," Bruce said, and when Clark looked up it was to see the face that most of Gotham City feared, the Batman. Seeing Clark's confused face ,he smirked. "I'll teach you when you're older." The Dark Knight said, as he moved to the window, reaching for his utility belt for his grappling hook. "We'll be back before dawn and meet you on Themyscira tomorrow afternoon." Bruce said, before pushing the window open. "I'm not as young as I once was, and a full day of shopping and then watch duty, I'm going to need to sleep late tomorrow." He said before pointing his grappling hook at a nearby building and firing. Hearing the TING of metal biting concrete, he leaped from the windowsill, a blue and red blur following behind him.

Harry sat in his room eating a bag of Doritos he had saved away and staring at the television, though all it showed now was the hole where he had put his foot through the screen earlier that day. His eyebrow twitched to the steady rhythmic beating of a headboard against the wall behind him. His holly and phoenix feather wand sat beside him on the bed, and he was quite happy he had managed to put the room under the Fidelius Charm, to keep anyone from locating it or him. It was a powerful charm that worked wonders when you served as your own Secret-Keeper.

Munching away at his bag of chips he got up, putting his wand in his pocket and walked up to the window and throwing back the curtains. He was tired and would probably be going to bed soon, only for the nightmares of the war to wake him up early enough to go and watch the sunrise again. Staring up at the moon he couldnt help but feel the pang of loss of Remus, his parents last living friend from their school days. The Last Marauder now lay in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, next to his beloved Tonks and Harry's own parents.

He had left Teddy with Andromeda Black, receiving the older woman's blessing to go out into the world and find his own way now. She seemed to understand exactly what the war had cost him, and she probably did. After all, she had lost her three cousins, her daughter, and her husband, it was surprisingly easy for Harry to let her have Teddy Lupin, the grandchild she would dote over probably much like Neville's Gran did him.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and the young wizard look toward a nearby rooftop. There, a man in black and that weird guy with red underwear were standing and watching his hotel. Green eyes narrowed as they seemed to look from window to window, and the tanned wizard was happy that they seemed to pass over his without stopping. But they did stop. Raising an eyebrow he watched as the man with pointy ears picked his finger up and began doing a number count on the windows, then on the floor beneath.

The wizard's eyes widened, as he ran a hand through his messy, recently washed hair. He should have guessed that someone would come along and add a whole new difficulty to his hiding. The obvious muggle man stood, before turning to the guy in blue and talked. The blue man's eyes opened wide before he also counted the windows. The obvious flaw in Harry's plan, anyone who knew how to actually look and not just see, would be able to figure out where he was. Grimacing he closed the curtain on his window, never noticing a snake coiled in a nearby alley, its tongue flicking in and out of his mouth as it also gazed up and counted the windows on the seventh floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Chapter 04**

Two days later found Harry resting peacefully on one of the rocks beside the sea. The water was a murky grayish blue, but seemed to get cleaner the further from shore you got. The sky was a jewel, glittering far above his windswept hair, his toned body bronzing beneath the midday sun's rays as he watched the white clouds lazily float over his head. A gentle breeze rushed through the trees causing them to flap their leaves and wave their branches in a harmonizing song with the tall grass as it weaved and whistled around one another. All in all, it was rather peaceful, as peaceful as Harry had found it since coming to Greece for his vacation.

Slowly, his fingers twirled his holly and phoenix feather wand in his hands as he thought about what he was going to do that day. It was Wednesday, a fairly boring day actually, there was supposed to be some sort of business at the city today, but nothing that overly concerned him. He had simply walked by the Greek version of Bobbies setting up road blocks and what not, probably for some sort of parade. He hadn't seen or heard from the rich and powerful Bruce Wayne and his group since Monday, and somehow doubted he would, even on Saturday, which was simply his life, a toss and turn of events that genuinely ended badly for anyone caught in the crossfire.

A movement in the sky caught his attention, and caused Harry to sit up. Raising his arm as a visor, he squinted against the sun to see what was coming toward him. He raised an eyebrow when he finally saw what it was, an owl. If he hadn't been used to them after spending seven years with his own owl, Hedwig, he probably would have stared in disbelief as the thing landed on a higher rock looking down at him, a package tied to its leg. "Thanks, I guess." The young wizard said, untying the parcel from the owl's leg. Written across it in black ink was handwriting he didn't recognize, reading his name.

Looking up at the expectant owl, he sighed. "I don't have any treats for you." He told it, and watched its eyes narrow in an offended manner before taking off into the sky. "Bloody bird, bet it's Malfoy's," he grumbled as he tore open the paper, and caught whatever was inside before it hit the ground. It was a fat, white package, long at the end and seemingly made of some sort of foil. Turning it over, he nearly chuckled at the baseball player on the front blowing a big pink bubble while holding his bat on his shoulder. "_Big League Chew_; never heard of it." He mused, before an earthquake nearly threw him into the sea.

Grabbing his wand, he ducked down next to what appeared to be a sturdy boulder and waited for the shaking ground to stop. Finally it did, and with a relieved sigh the bronzed youth stepped out from behind the rock, to come face to face with the biggest monster he had ever seen. The young man was no slouch anymore, and stood roughly six feet tall, but he only came up to the thing's ankle if it was standing up. As it was, the beast was laying down, its massive body crushing the overturned trees beyond the shore, and its nose hovering inches from Harry's face. "Buggering Hell, does your breath reek."

The beast released a roar, nearly knocking Harry over backwards, before it reached for him with its massive hand, swatting boulders out of its way with ease. The thing's gauntlet looked as if it was made from several vehicles welded together; its upper arms the size of an eighteen wheeler and bulging veins crisscrossed the beast's biceps. Its forearms were pure muscle and almost looked heart like at their ends. Its chest was massive and fleshless with its muscles grinding against the stone painfully as it moved. Its hairy legs were larger than tree trunks and ending in cloven hooves that tore at the dirt like bulldozers. Giant horns sprouted from its temples and curled backwards and then up toward the sky as its glaring red eyes locked on the messy haired teen.

Flicking his wand, he thought of the banishing spell and magically smacked the giant hand away from himself. This was no time to be thinking about the Statute of Secrecy, he was being attacked by a damn Minotaur! **"Confringo!"** He yelled aiming his wand at one of the insanity filled eyes and watched as the magical beast's eye exploded, pouring water, puss, blood, and meat down over its brown cheek, and causing it to roar in pain. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the monster reach for him with both hands and dropped to the ground, feeling the massive hands clasp together mere inches above his back.

Feeling the heat of the sun spread over his back, he rolled to his right, just as both gauntleted hands came crashing down in an explosion of rock, pelting the bathing suit wearing man in chunks of debris. Using the dust, and the fact he had reduced the creature's vision by fifty percent, he crawled behind a rock to get his breath. Looking down he saw the Big League Chew package staring at him, mocking him. "Oh, duh, now I get it. Welcome to the big leagues." He groaned rolling his eyes. "Man, now that was lame."

The ground shook as the boulder behind him was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown out into the ocean, leaving the six foot former Gryffindor to stare up at a very large and very pissed off one-eyed Minotaur. "I don't suppose you'd like a Cyclops joke right now would you?" He asked, before running to the left as the beast leaned down to grab him. Pointing his wand behind him, he aimed for the brute's legs, **"Incarcerous!"** A snap of vine like ropes exploded from his wand's tip, tying them around the monster's ankle. The beast roared and moved to follow him, only to trip on its now bound feet and drop face first into the water.

With a roar of pain, the creature snapped the ropes on its legs as it pushed its way face out of the water, salt water pouring out of its now vacant eye socket as it turned toward Harry, snarling in a fit of rage. "Oh Well damn." Harry muttered, before flicking his wand and causing a red stream of light to slam into the side of the monster's chest as it turned toward him. The exposed muscle severed where the light hit it, the twang of muscle cords ripping apart were drowned out by a howl of pain from the maddened monster.

Pointing his wand at nearby rocks, another light erupted from Harry's wand, turning them into birds before they took off into the air and began to circle the Minotaur's head, scratching and pecking where they could. Enraged, the monster began to swat at them, knocking them out of the air, as blood oozed down its front. **"Immobulus! Incarcerous! Incendio!"** Harry called out, causing the monster's muscles to lock up as ropes wrapped around its body before they ignited into flames. Probably should have started with that. The wizard muttered, before sitting down on a rock to catch his breath as the giant creature toppled backwards and fell into the Aegean Sea, a smoldering black smoke pouring off its burned body before the birds Harry had created landed and began pecking at the meat that was left behind.

After several minutes, the green eyed youth climbed to his feet, and looked away from his dead adversary. "Great, first Voldemort and now someone's sending a Minotaur after me. My life just gets better and better." He grumbled, as he climbed up the edge of the rocky shore and got a look at what exactly had happened. A huge portion of the ground was toppled over, trees lying on their sides some crushed to splinters. Deep hoof tracks tore trenches out of the freshly over turned earth. **"Damn it! And I just wanted one summer to go by without anything happening!"** He screamed toward the heavens before racing back toward the city, wanting to be long gone before anyone came to see what the fuss was about.

It actually wasn't long before a woman arrived, dressed in a red and gold corset that pushed her breasts together and upward, a golden W around the top, a golden belt and a pair of blue panties with stars on them keeping her from being indecent. Her legs were tanned and firm with knee high red boots with white trim across the top. A golden tiara with a red star in its center sat on her forehead, keeping a long mane of raven colored hair back; her brown eyes were wide as she took in the dead Minotaur that lay at her feet. "Hera." She said, impressed before reaching up to her ear and activating her earpiece. "Wonder Woman to Batman, do you read me?"

"Yeah, I hear you, what the hell happened? It can't be over already; even from here it sounded like a war zone." The menacing voice of the Dark Knight said in her ear, causing her to roll her eyes.

"It was a Minotaur, but someone got here before me. It's dead." She said, rising off the ground and floating toward the beast and looking at the surrounding area. "Whatever happened it was a battle, the ground is tore up, trees are destroyed, and the Minotaur is missing an eye and looks like it's been burned by something powerful." She said, glancing at the small yellow birds that were tearing away at the burned muscles. "I didn't see anyone when I got here, did Superman or Supergirl see anything?"

"The battle was on the other side of the rocks from Themyscira, they could see someone fighting it, probably a man by the skeletal structure, if they had turned off their X-ray vision they would have only been able to see the rocks between us and you." Batman said, as he sat in his room on Themyscira ignoring the bangs on the door from the warrior women wanting him to come out and prove himself to them. "We couldn't send Clark or Kara. It would have drawn too much attention, and you're more the hero for these parts than any of us."

"Yeah, yeah, you men and your excuses," Wonder Woman said as she took off into the air back for the island home of the Amazons. "Have you managed to pull up any more information about Harry?" She asked as she skimmed over the crystal clear waters of her home.

"Yes, and you'll either love this, or try to beat me when you get home." Bruce said standing and picking up a stack of papers from his hand. "I've checked every Amazon on this island, and found only one possible match as a relation to one Harry James Potter." The Dark Knight said as he sat on his hard cot and laid the papers out beside him. "Diana, somehow that boy is related to _your_ mother."

Harry stood in the street, watching the parade pass by with a marching band at the lead. He wasn't exactly certain what the parade was about and looking at a banner praising the gods for the end of a War of the Gods, was only giving him more questions. Just how isolated had he been in his life where gods went to war and he hadnt heard a peep about it. Then again, he had never been attacked by a Minotaur before either, but here he was watching as floats depicting the Gods of Olympus roll by knowing he had just defeated one of their mythical creatures.

Turning away from the happy parade, he began walking back to his room at the hotel. He'd have to check for messages at the front desk again to see if Wayne had left him a message at last. Halfway to his destination though, he was stopped by an anaconda launching out of an alleyway at him. Surrounded by people, he couldn't use magic; if he missed he could hit someone. A scream went up in the air as a lady spotted the giant serpent slithering across the ground. Looking around, Harry couldn't spot any weapon, only a statue of a woman dressed in a Spartan helmet, holding a spear with an owl on her shoulder and wearing a toga.

Desperate for a weapon, he decided he could just break off the end of the statue's spear and use it as a knife. Jumping over the snake's coils, he dashed toward the statue and began tugging on the end of the marble staff, only for the whole thing to come loose in his hands. Confused, he looked at the statue again to see its fingers rolling back into position. Blinking a few times, he simply chalked it up to accidental magic, like when he had blown up Marge Dursley, and turned, spear in hand, and raced back against the screaming crowd to fight the giant snake.

Grabbing the shaft tightly, he jumped through a divide in the crowd and came to land in front of the massive snake, though nowhere near as big as the Basilisk in his second year, and a... lion? Where the hell had a lion come from! Distracted, he barely had time to raise the staff to block the snake's jaws from biting him. He could see rows of sharp, but small teeth as he held the snake at bay before pushing it off. Spinning, he raised the spear in both hands as the lion leaped, crashing down on him and knocking him to the ground.

Using the shaft of the spear and his legs, he threw the lion off only to feel the cold slimy coils of the snake wrap around his body. He screamed as he felt the crushing strength of the snake begin its squeeze of death, the snake's enormous head turning to stare into his eyes with its amber eyes, its brown scales glinting in the sunlight. Trying to wiggle, he put the bottom of the spear on the arch of his bare foot. The snake spit and hissed and Harry was quite glad that he couldn't speak parsel-tongue anymore.

In a hiss that sounded like a laugh, the anaconda leaned its head forward, its mouth open and ready to bite off his face and begin eating, before Harry jerked his foot up, the tip of the spear splitting the snake's head as it impaled the second biggest snake Harry had ever seen, through the brain. As the coils loosened, he ripped the white marble spear from the snake's head and turned to face the lion.

Shirtless and armed only with a spear, Harry had to wonder if a fight like this hadn't happened in this exact place sometime long ago. He could hear the scream of the crowd as they now stopped to watch the man face off against two deadly animals, and kill one already. Harry and the lion circled one another, both of them were the prey and the predator as the crowd formed a coliseum around the gladiator and the lion.

Coming to a stop, Harry gripped his spear, aiming for the lion that had also stopped. Sweat poured down the youth's face and stung his eyes; his arms were heavy with exhaustion from the fight with the Minotaur and nearly being crushed by the snake. With a roar, the lion pounced, its golden pelt and sun orange mane blowing in the wind as it extended its blackened claws toward the wizard's flesh. With a war cry of his own, Harry slammed the marble spear into the pouncing lion, only to be taken off his feet as the animal's weight hit him.

The crowd around them was silent before the lion moved again. In a hush, the mass of spectators leaned forward until Harry's hand finally shoved the lion off his body. Sitting up, he heard the blood lusting crowd give a scream of approval. "When in Rome, or Greece. Damn, I need a nap." Harry said, as he stood using the spear to get to his feet. Throwing the weapon to the ground, he began to walk through the crowd, ignoring all the pats on the back and well wishes, until he got to his hotel door.

Sighing in relief, he walked up to the surly greasy haired man behind the counter, only the usual guy wasn't there. A woman with purple hair sat on a stool wearing a beautiful black dress that accentuated her body in the best of ways. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties with nearly flawless skin, and an hourglass-shaped figure. "Any messages for 703?" He asked in a bored tone, while his eyes scanned the beautiful woman in front of him.

"A guy named Wayne called for you, said to wear the black suit you got and meet him at Resatoni down on Heracles Street." The woman said, sounding bored herself, as she passed over a piece of paper. Grabbing it, Harry looked down at it and gasped. The handwriting was the same as the parcel he had gotten just before the Minotaur had attacked. Looking up, he saw the woman was gone and there was no one behind the desk at all. Shaking his head, he went to the elevator and pushed for his floor. After the day he had, he was certain him needing a long hot shower was certainly in order, and also trying to figure out who the woman with purple hair was at the counter.

He had promised himself he wouldn't be so damn reckless when he left Hogwarts, but now it seemed as though someone else was gunning for him. Could a witch or wizard have sent those things after him? And if they had, then why, what purpose was there for attacking him in broad daylight and throwing random beasts at him? He was lucky it hadnt been a Centaur; those guys were nasty when they were fighting. Sliding in his key card, he entered his room, glad that at least now no one could find him. They might have known something was missing on the floor, but they wouldn't ever be able to pinpoint just where it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Chapter 05**

"Oracle to Batman, can you hear me?" The voice of Barbara Gordon asked, sounding quite a distance away. Bruce Wayne; philanthropist, billionaire, and secret vigilante rolled out of bed quickly. Though he only needed an hour of sleep a night, he had decided to have a lie in during his vacation here on Paradise Island, even if the Amazons didn't see it that way. Dressed only in a pair of boxers, he walked toward his laptop, his muscles rolling underneath his pale skin, before flipping the top up. The red hair and green eyes that struck him from the even paler Barbara Gordon, caused him to smile.

"What is it Oracle?" Given his own ability to hack into systems, he knew that no system was truly failsafe and could be broken into, so he had made it a Law amongst those he had trained, to only use codenames even on the most encrypted channels. Of course, with every villain he came into contact with, he made the coding for his channel more and more encrypted to the point he was certain even the Universal Terror that was Brainiac, would get a headache from trying to hack into his communications.

"I've got more news on your Potter kid." She said helpfully as she sent a file to appear on his computer screen. "Kid's mother, Lily Evans, pulled the same trick as her son, disappearing from the records at eleven years old. They aren't the only ones, it seems as though a small percentage of the United Kingdom's children are vanishing at eleven. So far, the kid you're calling Harry is the only one to reappear back on the grid, and if you haven't seen the news, he came back in a big way." Seeing Bruce's Batglare directed at her, she instantly pulled up a feed. "This was on the news in Athens this morning."

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he watched the video clip of Harry fighting off an anaconda and a lion, killing them both. His eyes narrowed though, as he looked at the spear he was using. Clicking the spacebar, he paused the video and began looking at it more closely. "Oracle, did you notice anything weird about the spear he was using?" His blue eyes flickered toward the live feed from Gotham to see her shaking her head. "It's marble and the statue behind the crowd of Athena looks like she should be holding something like a spear."

"That's impossible." Oracle said, looking more closely at the video she had sent him. "If that spear came from the statue, it should have been an actual part of the statue! There wouldn't have been anyway to slide a piece of a solid piece of marble out of her hands because they would be the same piece." Her fingers flew over her keyboard. "I'll get back to you on that and see if I can't find footage of him getting the spear." She said, before looking back up. "Batman, what about the kid's disappearing in England? Judging by the records, it goes back as far as they can keep track of it. Each kid just up and vanishes to some school for the gifted."

"I'll have to question Harry about that." Bruce rubbed his strong jaw line as he sat back in his rolling high backed leather chair. "A lot of things aren't adding up and that always leads to something. What can you tell me about his father, you said his name was James Potter?"

Shaking her red hair, Barbara looked at the computer screen. "No records, birth certificates or even a death certificate for him." She responded, as she passed over the files on her screen. "The only time his name even pops up is signing Harry's birth certificate. It's like he just popped out of thin air and then vanished again shortly after." She groaned. "That's the last of Harry seen before his name comes back up while living with a Vernon and Petunia Dursley in Little Whinging, Surrey. So what do you think? Child slavery or...?"

"We don't have enough to go on. Contact J'onn and Hal via the Watchtower. If someone is kidnapping children in England, then they might have an easier time blending in." The Dark Knight growled, he hated the idea of a kid having to battle his way out of a slavery ring. He had made certain to crush any ideas of that from the people of Gotham a long time ago. "Contact me when you have something." He grumbled, before shutting off the feed, missing the, "Well, goodbye to you too!" from Barbara on the other end.

Moving through the video, he would pause it at certain parts and pull up close-up stills showing various scars the young man had. His eyes narrowed at the wounds on the back of his left hand, 'I must not tell lies', was carved into his hand in cursive, and the billionaire's teeth grounded against each other as he snarled. Either the boy was self mutilating, or he had been forced to torture himself. His back was covered in overlaying scars, like he had been beaten repeatedly by a leather strap. A massive oval scar on his chest looked like the Black Mercy scar he had on his own chest. A round scar on his right forearm passed all the way through the other side, a possible through and through with a high caliber weapon.

His left pectoral muscle was burned, judging by the pink and rippled skin there. Another cut, going down across his left wrist looked like a suicide attempt, but it was far too clean and straight to be self-inflicted. Printing the images off, he quickly got dressed in his Kevlar suit and cape, pulling his cowl down over his face. As he marched out of the room with the papers in hand, he knew directly where he was going, the Queen's throne room. If she was somehow related to Potter, she might have some idea what had gotten a hold of him.

Cape billowing behind him, he leveled his eyes on any approaching Amazon, proud of the fact that he could stop even the mighty warrior women in their tracks with simply a glare, as he marched through the hall. Leaving the guest quarters, he could see Clark also heading for the queen's throne room, apparently having listened in on his conversation with Oracle, and Kara hurrying to catch up to him, wearing only a short white toga and black belt to keep it down. He knew Diana would be spending time with her mother, so didn't bother searching for her.

As a group, the three stepped up the stone stairs leading past columns and into the biggest building on Themyscira. Pushing open the door to the throne room, he walked in, ignoring the shouts from Hippolyta's guards. "Your Majesty, Princess." He said, nodding to the two brunettes in the room before stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Perhaps you can shed some light on these." Bruce's voice was grave as he tossed the pictures onto the floor in front of the throne. Damn the normal procedures, he was now in full Batman mode.

Reaching down and glaring at the man in costume, the queen lifted the papers to her lap. Her purple toga fell over her legs, as a tiara much like Diana's sat atop her brow. Her black hair was pulled back, and her brown eyes glared through long eye lashes and over high cheek bones. Her thin face pulled her lips into a purse as she perused the pictures Batman had handed to her. "The boy's DNA matches that of an Amazon." The only mortal in the room stated, before narrowing his eyes, "It matches yours."

Lifting up the only picture showing the boy's face full on, she nearly dropped the stack. "Heavens above," she murmured as she looked at the green eyes, tanned skin, aristocratic features and messy black hair. Her eyes swept the image, before hardening. "The boy could be a mirror image of Theseus." She muttered, before standing and glaring at the group in attendance. "How dare you! How dare you bring these images into MY domain and throw them at MY feet. If he is of any relation to me, then it could only be from..." She paused and looked back at the green almond shaped eyes staring back at her from the pages, "Antiope, my sister."

The Queen of the Amazons fell back into her throne, as she shifted through the pictures, an intense glare forming on her face as she perused the scars and wounds the boy had gone through. "My sister, Antiope, lead an attack on Athens and fell in love with a friend of Hercules named Theseus. They settled down and married, having a child before she was murdered by that brute of a man." She growled, before passing the papers over to Diana. "I know nothing of the child other than its birth, but those eyes, they could only be from Antiope."

"Would you have any idea what happened to him?" Bruce asked, not backing down at the slightest by the immortal woman's story or rage. "Any record of him disappears at eleven, before he turned back up and got his passport to fly to Athens." He said, glaring right back at the woman through the white lenses over his eyes. "Yesterday, a Minotaur attacked a man on the beach near here roughly five miles from Athens, and then video footage surfaces of Harry Potter fighting a snake and a lion during what's supposed to be a parade. I find it unlikely that the two events are isolated incidents."

"You think it was Harry who took out the Minotaur?" Kara asked, as Diana passed the images over to her. Her crystal blue eyes gazed into emerald green, she had never really noticed before, but she had never seen that color green in anyone else's eyes. Turning through the printed pictures, she gasped at the brutality they showed to have been healed. It was probably lucky he was related to the Amazons, because no normal person could have possibly survived the sort of treatment he had gone through.

"If it was, then he's hiding more than simple teleporting powers." Diana said, from her seat next to her mother. "That Minotaur had an eye missing, and was burned and cut up in ways I have never seen before. The flesh from its chest and back were missing and the thing was bigger than any Minotaur I had ever seen before."

"There is." Batman said, looking now at the full group including the two aliens. "Harry is one of a number of children that disappear in England when they turn eleven. They completely vanish from the grid, and the Potters' money isn't in any bank I can find." He turned to look at Hippolyta. "My guess at the moment is, someone is snatching children or having them sold to them for experimentation, possibly forcing powers onto them, with Harry being the only one to resurface at the age of seventeen. He might be the only survivor of whatever is going on."

"So the boy breaks free of whatever was holding him, steals the money from the people experimenting, and flees England to Athens." Superman muttered, looking down at the ground. "But why Athens, why come here of all places?" The man from Smallville asked, before turning to look at his cousin, who was staring transfixed at the wounds her new friend had. He couldn't tell if she was simply angry or about to burst into tears, both emotions seemed to play over her face.

"He could feel drawn here." Bruce said, taking the papers away from Kara and folding them carefully, to put in his utility belt. "If he is related to Hippolyta and Antiope, it could be something calling him home." He muttered, before looking up. Something in the Queen's eyes caught his attention, as though she knew something and was holding it back. "What do you know about this, your Majesty?"

"Our patrols have spotted a boy resembling the one in your pictures, standing on the shore of the Aegean Sea every morning at sunrise, staring out over the water." She said clearly, before standing. "If he was the one to take out the Minotaur, then I want to meet him," she ordered, offering no rebuke from the others. "Diana tells me you'll be having a dinner party in Athens on Saturday, I wish to attend." She said, before stepping down the steps. "I'll be able to tell if he is related to Antiope if I can see him in person. If he is, then he is of Amazon blood and he'll be brought here for training. The gods can take it up with me, if they don't like it."

With a majestic wave of her hand, she concluded their business with her and walked toward a side door leading to a personal room. Kara's crystal blue eyes watched her go before turning and walking out, not waiting for the others. "Was it possible that all those scars were because of experiments, or was something else going on? Bruce was known to be wrong, sometimes, rarely." she admitted to herself with a sigh, as she sat on the steps leading back down to the dirt roads that made up the streets of Themyscira.

Somehow though, this didn't feel right. She had heard of experiments giving people powers, but she had been one of the people sent out to drag the Minotaur's body into the water to keep the humans in Athens from learning of it. Harry had been sweet and kind, if a little paranoid when she met him. Was it possible that he could have done that to another living being? Given from what she saw using her X-ray vision, it was more than possible, but she hadn't been able to see the person fighting the Minotaur, only his skeleton.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin before looking up and seeing Diana standing behind her, a sword sheathed on her hip and another in her free hand. "I know it is difficult to see things like that, especially if it's a friend or an acquaintance." The tanned raven haired woman said, as she passed the sword over to the blond. "Come on, sword training should be going on now, and we can't skip just because Bruce is worried about something. After all, it's the whole reason you came to the island, not to get stuck on some boy you hardly know."

Little did they know that on another island, another woman was sitting on her own throne also thinking of one Harry James Potter. Idly, she scratched a cheetah next to her stone throne behind the ears, as she ran pink nails through her purple hair. A red corset pushed her breasts up, while a silver dragon spread its wings across the top in mockery of Wonder Woman's golden 'W'. A black cloak fell down her back and a deep purple cloth fell down her lap and shins, as she thought on the mystery of the tanned youth in the nearby Athens.

The room was dark with curtains drawn over the slits in the stone walls used long ago by archers. Hooks and chains hung from the ceiling with pieces of animals and men dangling from them. Power radiated from her gleaming red eyes, as she thought about the day before. Two sneak attacks on the brat had ended in the deaths of her beastiamorph warriors. Three dead in a matter of hours to that damn wand-waving brat. Gripping her hand, she ignored the yowl of the feline next to her and the blood running over her fingers from her nails piercing the cat's neck.

Potter had beaten Voldemort, so she knew he at least had some skills, but to defeat her Minotaur, Anaconda and Lion, and the last two without even using magic, should have been beyond a mere Hogwarts dropout's abilities. She couldn't draw too much attention to herself, not with Wonder Woman in the area at least, unless... A cruel smile crossed the blackened lips set against alabaster skin, as she stood up wiping the blood on her hand on a bear that stood at attention just in front of her throne.

She looked at the other animals spread out around her throne, some even having been made into throw rugs. Each one had once been a man and perhaps she would join another to her cause. The Sorceress giggled to herself, as she thought of just what she should turn one Harry Potter into. Maybe a lion to replace the one he killed, or a serpent like the anaconda. She could always use a new stallion for her stables or simply a pig for slaughtering later.

Or even better she could... A laugh erupted from her throat, as she thought of the mayhem such an event could cause. She would have to catch the boy when he wasn't in his hotel room though, that damned barrier he had put up and kept even her vast goddess-level magic from detecting him. No man should ever be able to defy her like that; by simply not being available when she wanted to kill him, was a smack in her face.

Maybe she could even break the little do-gooder by telling him that all three creatures he had killed, were actually men under her power and influence. Heroes were so noble, especially those who had been holed up in Gryffindor their entire schooling. She knew that she could get him, knew that she could bend him to her will, if she could only get her pink painted claws into him.

Her red eyes closed, as she thought about getting in touch with another who would certainly go after the Potter boy if she didn't finish this here and now, but decided against it. After all, why should she let her have him when it was far more fun to keep him as a broken pet under her power? The witch would just have to forgo her own attempts to get at Harry, because this was hers. The fact that the boy had befriended Wonder Woman, of all people, just made it that much more personal.

Cackling, she looked at her slaves, wondering just what she would have to send after Potter, in order to break him to her will. He had taken out her Minotaur and former lover, Hercules, so that was out, but she could think of another animal that could give him problems. Smirking, she walked out of the throne room and looked out through the only open window in the hall, outside. In the distance, a roar ripped the air before a jet of flames shot out of a cave, burning one of her goats to near ashes. Oh yes, that will do just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Chapter 06**

Harry rolled out of bed on Saturday, and rubbed the back of his neck. Another nightmare where he saw the faces of the dead glaring at him, blaming him; it was frustrating to say the least. He knew that it wasn't his fault, he hadn't told them to fight, hadn't told them to die for a war that left dozens orphaned and hundreds dead on both sides. Running a hand through his messy hair, he walked to the window and threw back the curtains to see the sun already blazing in the air. At least he had managed a full night's sleep this time, so maybe it was getting easier.

Grabbing the slip of paper off his dresser with the time and place to meet, he glared at it and then his clock. He had slept longer than he thought he had, it was nearly noon. After a quick shower, he opened the wardrobe that came with the hotel and looked at the new clothes inside. His eyes scanned over the clothing he had to choose from, some of the suits were two buttons and some were three buttons, some black, some silver, and some white. Grabbing one of the black two button jackets, he put it on the bed next to an emerald green buttoned up shirt and black pants.

Looking through his new ties, he wondered which one wouldn't clash with his black and green ensemble. Shrugging he grabbed a black tie and added it to the clothes he was going to wear, as well as a pair of gold toed black socks and a pair of black Chuck shoes. After brushing his teeth and spraying some Axe Marine cologne on, he pulled on a white shirt and began to get dressed. After he got the pants, socks and shoes on though, he stopped and put some of the Bed Head product in his hair, running his hands through it before it slicked back for a moment and then shot up in every conceivable direction.

Groaning, he at least got his hair to look like he wanted it to be messy, before washing his hands and drying them and finished getting ready. When he reached the tie, he stopped, stumped as to how to put it on. His aunt had never gotten him a tie and his cousin had only worn bowties that hooked around the front. Grabbing his wand, he flicked it at the tie and watched as it looped, swooped and pulled its way into looking professional. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror; if anyone recognized him as the urchin under the stairs, he would be truly surprised.

As a matter of fact, with his tan, he would say he looked rather dashing, almost spiffy even. Finally dressed, he looked at the time and saw that he still had quite a while before he had to get to the restaurant. Deciding to break in his shoes, he placed his wand in a holster up his sleeve and left the room. His eyes swiveled back and forth as he walked down the hall, for some reason he felt as though something was off, but he wasn't entirely certain as to what it was. His green eyes stopped, however, on the door next to his own room. The couple hadn't made any noise since Wednesday, and he was almost certain they hadn't checked out yet, maybe they had finally worn themselves out.

Walking to the elevator, he pushed the button for the lobby and shoved his hands in his pocket. He hadn't seen the purple haired woman since Wednesday either; were the two somehow related? Either way, he would put a ward up against his wall when he got back so that nothing could break through his wall to get to him. The last thing he needed was a werewolf or vampire trying to tear apart his wall on the orders of some mad metamorphamagus.

Walking through the lobby, he could see the man who reminded him of Snape, sitting behind the counter and watching a small black and white television not paying attention to anything going on around him. His hand itched for his wand, just to see if the man was really a man or that purple haired woman in disguise. Stepping out of the hotel, he looked around for any mad animals and ignored the people stopping to point at him and whisper, while training video cameras on him. A glare was all he needed, to make sure they didn't get in his way, as he began walking up the road toward the main part of the city.

Across town, a certain group of heroes was getting ready themselves. Diana, Hippolyta and Kara, as well as the Queen's guards, had locked themselves in one of the rooms of Bruce's suite hours ago, and hadn't come out yet, leaving the billionaire and the reporter to get dressed in the living room. "What do you think they're doing in there?" Clark asked, as he straitened his red tie, admiring his blue suit and white shirt. Turning back and forth, he admired himself in the mirror above the liquor cabinet. "It's been nearly three hours, it can't take that long to put on a dress."

A snort came from Bruce, as he finished putting on his cufflinks. Dressed in a black three button suit, he looked every bit the eccentric playboy he played in the public eye. A baby blue shirt was used to bring out his eyes, as he raised an eyebrow at the Man of Steel. "One thing I've learned in all my years, it is that you never ask that question." The Dark Knight said, as he looked in the mirror standing next to Clark. Sure they were about the same size, but the differences were far more numerous than any similarities in the two. "They feel the need to make themselves beautiful, not that they weren't to start off with."

"Good answer." A sultry voice said from behind the two men. Turning in unison, both men felt their jaws go weak. Diana stood in front of the closed door to the bedroom, her dark hair falling in ringlets down her back, while two strands hung down to frame her face. A tight, black strapless dress, hugged her curvaceous body before hanging loosely around her legs and reaching her ankles. Her face was done up in light colors and ruby red lipstick. A pair of black heels was strapped around her beige pantyhose clad feet making her rise to an even more impressive height than she had been before. "I take it you like it?"

Turning his head to look at the stunned Man of Steel, Bruce elbowed him in the ribs. "She's my date, get your own." He said, before walking toward the Amazon Princess and bowing slightly to her. "Diana, you look like a Goddess." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, "I'll be the envy of the night with you on my arm." Looking up, his blue eyes met her startling chocolate brown pools and saw her smile in reply.

"Ahem, isn't anyone going to say anything nice about me?" A younger voice asked. Looking past Diana, the two men saw the blond Kryptonian girl standing with her hands on her hips. A blue dress hung off her shoulders, tied in the back to show off her feminine curves like a corset. The end reached her mid-thigh hugging her legs and ass tightly, while her strong, toned legs ended in a pair of black high heels, that showed off her blue toenail polish. "Well? How do I look?"

"Oh no, you don't, Kara," Clark said, stepping forward and pointing a finger at her. "Ma and Pa wouldn't let you wear that dress to your prom, and I doubt they'd like to see you in it in a foreign country." Superman narrowed his eyes, before his female equivalent poked him in the chest, hard. "Hey! What are you-?"

"Don't be getting any big ideas, Kal. I listened to the Kents because they let me live there while I acclimated to Earth and went to high school, but don't forget that I'm older than you, Baby Cousin, and you can't tell me what to do." The blond said, her eyes nearly glowing red as though she would like nothing more than to blast him with her heat vision. Turning to Bruce, she let her eyes cool down but kept her fierce gaze, "What do you think?"

Looking back at Diana, who was hiding a smile behind her hand, Bruce sighed, before an idea struck him; with a smirk he looked back at Kara, who took a step back having never seen that look on the Dark Knight's face before. "Oh, I think a certain young man is in for quite a night." He said, his blue eyes positively twinkling in mirth. "I'll certainly have to tell Harry just how long you took getting ready to hang off his arm for the night."

Supergirl's blue eyes went wide, before a blush crossed her cheeks. "You're evil, Grumpy Ass." She murmured, before sitting on the sofa and running her hand over her crimped hair. "How do you know it has anything to do with Harry? Maybe I decided to dress up for Wally?" She asked, looking quite proud of herself before she realized what she had said and nearly gagged.

"You'd better not be seeing Wally." Clark said, regaining his composure. "If I find out you are, I'll give the Fastest Man Alive, a good ol' fashioned Kansas butt-kicking." The dark haired man said, crossing his arms and leveling a stern glare at the blond, who looked slightly green. "Wait a minute; you're having me on, aren't you?" He questioned, just before Bruce barked out a laugh and Diana giggled.

"Now what's all this about?" Hippolyta asked, as she stepped out of the room, wearing a dress that looked like, and possibly was, spun from solid gold. "I don't want any horsing around when I meet the young man, Harry." The Queen said, as she looked at all the people there, as though scolding children, which given that she was well over two thousand years old, she was. Her dark eyes nodded, as she watched them all come to their senses. "Now, who can I expect to be there?"

"Harry will be there of course, as will the Flash, Wally West, and his date Beatriz da Costa, also known as Fire. Dick will be there with Kori, Starfire, Damien is coming, though I think he's by himself." Bruce said, thinking about two of his four sons, though three of them were adopted. "Tim couldn't make it, and Jason, well... He hasn't exactly come back into the fold yet." Bruce admitted looking at the red carpet on the ground. "There will be a lot of top executives there tonight as well, so I can make some deals and prepare for Batman Incorporated." He seemed to think for a second, certain he was forgetting someone, "Oh yes, and Zatanna will be there tonight, and she is going to be performing a magic show for us."

"Magic might be the word of the day." A voice said, and caused the group to look upward, as a green man phased through the ceiling. His alien appearance was simply put down to the fact that he was an alien, a Martian to be exact. A blue cape fell down his back to his ankles and blue pants hugged his legs and a red 'X' crossed his chest. "Hal went back to the Watchtower, but I thought I'd let you know what we found out." The Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, said as he became solid. "Finding leads were difficult, until we decided to go straight to Little Whinging."

"And what exactly, did you find out?" Clark asked, interested. "It wasn't often things like this came up and having to bring in additional members from the Justice League to look for answers in another country was almost unheard of. It was actually slavery and experimentation like Bruce suspected."

"Nothing quite so exciting." The Martian said, in his usual monotone voice. "In England, when children reach eleven and have the ability to grasp it, they go to a school for Magic called Hogwarts." J'onn said, and was proud to see only Batman looked slightly put off for being wrong. "The child you met, Harry Potter, is a celebrity in a well hidden community living alongside the more mundane citizens, with their own hidden stores and schools, and even a Government. Judging from what I could read of the Dursley Family's minds, there are rumors about the boy being a hero and defeating some dark wizard in some sort of underground civil war, though his Aunt and Uncle don't believe it."

"Well, that certainly explains the boy's scars and paranoia." Bruce said, thinking on what he knew about magic users. "If everyone has the same abilities he does, then the teleporting and causing things to burn to death would be something to watch out for. Did you find out anything else?"

J'onn looked grim for a moment, before sitting down next to Kara, who looked worried, seeing her fellow alien's face. "He had a rough childhood, they kept him locked in a cupboard, called him a Freak and working him like a dog." The alien said, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. "Whenever he would do magic, they would severely punish him in an effort to 'stamp it out of him', I believe their phrasing went. I also gleaned another address for Ottery St. Catchpole and went to a rundown house called the Burrow.

"They knew more about him there. While they were sleeping, I entered the mind of their youngest son, Ronald, and watched Harry's years at Hogwarts. I know where every scar he has came from, with two of them coming from surviving a magical spell or curse that kills anything it touches. The monster that killed his parents, tried to kill him as a baby only to be vaporized when the magic rebounded, then, when Harry was eleven he possessed a teacher, only for Harry to stop him again.

"The scar on his arm that goes all the way through, comes from being bitten by a Basilisk when he was twelve, a snake with poison that destroys anything and everything it comes into contact with in minutes. He was saved by a phoenix's tears and stopped the dark wizard again. The scars on his shoulder are from fighting at dragon when he was fourteen, and the scar on his wrist comes from a ritual to bring the dark wizard back to life."

A silence permeated throughout the room, as everyone looked at one another, seemingly impressed with what the child had managed to survive and conquer, before he was even out of puberty. "And then what happened, J'onn?" Kara asked, looking up at Martian with misty eyes. She had expected something like this, it was almost better to think he had been captured and tortured once rather than just having an ongoing life of pain and clashing with the person who killed your parents.

"His fifth year; the magical government refused to believe that the wizard, Voldemort, had returned and began persecuting Harry, sending creatures that suck the very soul out of you, to kill him, luckily he had dealt with them at thirteen and was able to save his and his cousin's lives. The woman who sent the monsters after him, forced him to use something called a Blood Quill, to write in his own blood the words, 'I must not tell lies', repeatedly for days while the magic carved it out on his left hand. At the end of the year, he was possessed by Voldemort but managed to expel the presence from his mind.

"After the battle with Voldemort that ended with his Godfather dead, he found out he was part of a prophecy, making it so only he or Voldemort could kill one another. His sixth year; he discovered a plot to murder the Headmaster of his school, but no one believed him. Unable to stop it, he watched as his last mentor was killed in front of his eyes by a trusted ally. He never finished school; instead, learning that Voldemort had remained alive by the use of something called a Horcrux and splitting his soul into seven pieces. Harry made it his job to hunt them down when he turned seventeen."

"He's still seventeen." Bruce said, standing over the Martian, who looked as disgusted as the others at the length this Voldemort had gone in order not to die. Splitting one's soul was nearly the sickest thing Bruce had heard of, but then again, he had gone up against the Joker far too many times. "Is it possible that Voldemort is still alive and Harry is here to hunt down these Horcruxes?"

"No, the war is over and Harry is called the Man-Who-Conquered in the papers the magical community prints." Jonn explained. "Harry hunted down every last one of them, even breaking into a Goblin run bank and riding out on the back of a blind dragon. He nearly died that night, though, walking into the woods to face Voldemort alone, because he was also a Horcrux, that lightning bolt scar on his forehead held a piece of Voldemort's soul within it. He figured his death would open the door for someone else to kill the wizard. He survived a second Killing Curse though, and came back to surprise everyone and kill Voldemort in a one on one duel in the middle of the Hogwarts Castle."

Bruce collapsed in a chair, rubbing his chin, while Diana sat down beside him. The entire group was quiet with Kara, the youngest, in tears. Bruce's thoughts lay on the boy's actions. He had been willing to give up his own life for those of others and bring his enemy down. More and more, he could see himself inside the, well... Wizard, and he hated it. Not because he didn't like the kid, but because he hated the thought of anyone having to have a childhood that would lead them to such a position.

Kara wept silently, as she listened to the silence. That sweet, innocent boy she had met just Monday, had been through so much. Battling evil since before he could walk or talk because it set its sights on him. She hated the thought that Harry would be forced to live like that, punished at home for what came naturally to him, and heralded by a secret community as a hero, had to be head spinning to try and keep straight.

Clark was silent where he stood. Another orphan forced on the path of Hero. At least he had made the decision, but it seemed as though Fate had already forced Harry's hand. How many people like that were there on Earth, alone? He knew the price that death could have on a surviving child. His black eyes cut to Bruce, as his mind drifted to the boys the billionaire had adopted, each one orphaned and each making the decision to fight the injustice that took their parents from them, though now Jason Todd, the Red Hood, had taken up the fight for Injustice rather than against it.

Hippolyta and Diana were thinking nearly the exact same thing as one another. Harry, whether or not he was of Amazon blood, would most likely be welcomed to Paradise Island. After all, the boy had yet to finish his schooling and who better than the Amazons to teach him how to sword fight and defend himself, should he ever lose his powers. Diana's eyes cut to Bruce though, as she sensed the emotions coming from him in waves. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, though not hard enough to break bone. "Kara and I need to touch up our makeup and then we'll need to leave." Diana said, pointing to the platinum watch she was wearin on her wrist.

"Yes, yes, you're right. J'onn, would you care to join us this evening?" Bruce asked, looking at their alien friend, who merely shook his head. Bruce knew his mind was taken up with thoughts of his own lost family; just as his thoughts were on Thomas and Martha Wayne. "Well, we better get going, I'm the host and it would be rude to keep our guests waiting." He said walking to stand next to the door. After several minutes, he felt Diana's arm slip around his elbow. Smiling at the Amazon, he lead the way out the door, their Limo was waiting for them downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or DC Comics**

**Chapter 07**

As the limo pulled up to the restaurant, Kara looked out to see the building Bruce had rented for the evening. The Resatoni was a huge gothic structure like many of the buildings in Gotham. Huge pillars loomed up on either side of the entrance while two stone lions were crouched ready to pounce with their mouths open in a roar. Next to the heavy dark stained wooden doors sitting atop a regal looking staircase was the red hair of Wally West, wearing a gaudy red suit with a gold undershirt and black tie that matched his super hero costume.

Next to the freckle-faced red head, stood a woman that could give many an Amazon a run for their money. Her pale skin was a rarity in her home of Brazil, her green hair was even more so and was getting a few odd looks from some of the more business-oriented people. Beatrix da Costa, was a sight in her green bikini top pushing her breasts together and upward, while a green skirt fell down over her calves, leaving her ankles and green stiletto heels. Her rock hard abs, were showing and gathering just as much attention as her hair.

The two of them were holding each other close and whispering to each other and it made the young Kryptonian girl smile. It was so nice to see her friends happy. Nearby was Bruce's first protégé, Dick Grayson, dressed almost exactly like Bruce that it was uncanny. His black hair was slicked back and his dark suit fit his frame especially well. His arms were around an orange woman dressed in a full length purple gown. Her green eyes literally glowed with power, as the Tamerian girl, Kori, as she liked to be called when not fighting crime as Starfire, was one of the few aliens on Earth that could often go toe to toe with Kara herself in their sparring sessions.

Dick had taken up the title of Batman in Gotham when Bruce was believed to be dead, and worked with the original Dark Knight's son, Damien as Robin, while the billionaire was jet setting around the world getting an army assembled under the Batman logo to fight crime worldwide. Clark and Diana were both against the idea of Batman Incorporated, funded by Wayne Enterprises, but all hoped that a conflict between the Bat's men and the Justice League never occurred. Blue eyes turned to look at Bruce and wondered just which side would win. You never knew what exactly Batman had up his sleeve and she had seen the effects of Bruce fighting Clark while the Dark Knight had a kryptonite ring, and it was safe to say neither side truly walked away unharmed.

As they climbed out of the limo, the tanned teenager looked around for any sign of Harry, but couldn't see him. She was about to use her X-ray vision when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Clark shake his head at her before walking away with Hippolyta, Diana, and Bruce, as well as the Amazon bodyguards wearing solid black suits. With a sigh, she followed the group, nodding and smiling as she shook hands with several business men, before a POP sounded nearby. Her smile grew into a grin, as she and the others made their way inside the restaurant.

The inside of the gray stone building was beautiful. It was two stories tall, with a balcony serving as the second floor and hanging over half the bottom floor. Most of the tables had been moved away with only a single long table set up in the middle with a red tablecloth was left. A chandelier hung over head, giving off a soft glow when compared to the deep set lights that were scattered over the ceiling high above. A tank full of fish sat off to the side with lobsters, their claws wrapped in rubber bands, scuttling around the bottom.

Sitting down next to Hippolyta, the young girl looked toward the entrance as a handsome, tanned youth, wearing a black suit and green shirt stepped through the door. His hair was as messy as ever as he looked at the table with a slightly nervous look on his face. His green eyes seemed to glow with a power all his own in the dim light and she wondered if that was because he was a wizard. It seemed odd to her that the wizards hide themselves from the world; after all, others moved quite openly in the mundane world without a second thought.

Harry was nervous, especially so, really. He had never really attended a formal function and had even skipped out on his Order of Merlin First Class award ceremony. Some of the light conversation seemed to stop as people noticed him, a large number of the group Harry didn't know at all. He smiled as his eyes landed on the group he had met earlier in the week and he found a seat on the edge of the table, sitting slightly apart from everyone. "Harry, glad you could join us." Bruce said with his goofy smile in place. "Everyone this is Harry Potter from England. We met him earlier this week and thought he would like to join us." Blanching at the attention, Harry smiled weakly and nodded to the others and gave a small wave.

Harry noticed a dark haired woman sitting next to Kara giving him a strange look as though memorizing his face. Confused, he nodded to her as well and turned his attention to the table cloth, not really sure what to say. He didn't really know anyone sitting around him and didn't really know what to talk about. It was moments like these, that he cursed Hogwarts; it had set him up with magic but had done absolutely nothing to prepare him for the real world. Maybe he should have taken Muggle Studies instead of the useless Divination, that way he would know something.

A short round oriental man sitting across from Harry smiled at the boy's obvious uncomfortable body language and decided to take pity on him. "Mr. Potter, I am Nakasumi; I find it easier to simply go by my last name." The man said in perfect English, drawing Harry's eyes to him. "I develop toys in my home of Japan, they were quite successful." He explained with a smile and nodded toward Mr. Wayne. "Mr. Wayne has given my company considerable investments so long as he donates many toys to orphanages all over the world."

The young wizard smiled at that, actually glad to hear that someone was doing something for the orphans in the world. "As an orphan myself, Mr. Nakasumi; I can say it is wonderful what you do." He said honestly, relaxing a bit. "I never had many toys growing up, my relatives didn't approve of them, or television." He didn't say that that had only extended to himself and not his blond boxing cousin. "I am sure the children are happy to have such things."

General small talk filled the air as the waiters brought out platters filled with shrimp and dipping sauces and placed them down, with every two people getting their own large portion. Part of the way through the shrimp, Bruce Wayne stood up and Harry saw Clark get out a notepad and a pen and start writing. "If I may have your attention, as many of you know I have recently revealed my part in the help against crime by funding Batman in Gotham." The billionaire said, and Harry looked at the others, hoping he wasn't the only one confused, but clearly everyone knew what Wayne was talking about.

"It has come to my attention that the Batman is on a mission to recruit others to his cause, spreading out across the globe to fight against crime everywhere and letting the whole of the criminal underworld fear the Mantel of the Bat." He said impassioned and the young man found himself riveted by the idea of a man taking a stand worldwide against the injustices that too often were never solved. "My company can only do so much to fund this project called Batman Incorporated, and we need help to see this dream spread globally to make sure no other child ever has to grow up alone because of some punk with a gun."

Harry's eyes misted over as he looked down at the table. This was more than the Wizarding World had ever done as a whole. This wasn't reacting to the crimes of the world like the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix had, this was more direct, trying to snuff it out at the source. It was a gallant dream; one Harry had had more times than he could count since he had come to Athens. He understood that it was futile in the end, you couldn't be everywhere at once, but they were trying, truly trying to do some good in the world. Even if it was only money, he knew he would help, just so long as there was the slightest chance that no innocent child would ever grow up in a cupboard.

He saw others nodding while Clark wrote down what Bruce was saying in his notepad, probably here to report what was going on. His eyes flickered to a frowning Diana though, who didn't seem happy with the plan. Harry could honestly see why, in truth the thought of a man controlling a global army was rather utilitarian and scared him, but he could see the honesty in Bruce's gaze, the want to help and not control. "To be honest, the Batman doesn't want much, just enough to get these men started in their quest for justice," Bruce continued looking around the table. Harry could see him frown as he looked at Diana's dark face, but pushed ahead anyway. "Batman Incorporated along with the Justice League could be just what the world needs to insure another near Apocalypse like what happened with Darkseid last year doesn't happen again."

The tanned boy watched as Nakasumi stood and clapped, as did a man that resembled Harry quite a bit sitting next to Bruce. Slowly the men in the party began to stand and Harry followed suit applauding the speech. Mr. Wayne was certainly a charismatic individual, though he wondered why Clark looked constipated, as did a red haired man and a beautiful woman with green hair. Kara and Diana looked about incensed with what was being said, while the dark haired woman sitting between them looked as though none of it concerned her.

"I doubt the Justice League will be too happy with one of its members having its own army." Kara said, her blue eyes blazing as she looked at Bruce. This had become a sore subject with the group as a whole with many members of the League arguing against Batman's advance across the globe. "I mean with heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman and two Batmen already, do you really think the world needs a world order of guys in capes who bow and scrape at a single man's feet."

"It does seem like a harsh approach." Harry said, speaking up to talk to the whole table, "but I've seen exactly what lengths some people are willing to go to for power, what depths they will sink to, and there wasn't any members of the Justice League there." The wizard said, ignoring the looks coming at him from several of the heroes who weren't already on board with the Batman Inc plan. "I had to hunt down the twisted filth that murdered my parents sixteen years after he killed them, because no one else would step up. I didn't see any super people or wonderful women coming to help me when I and my friends were being tortured and the people around me, my friends and family being killed."

He closed his mouth quickly realizing what exactly he had said and sat down, crossing his arms and glaring at anyone who looked at him. "If this Batman guy is willing to try and stop things like that, then I'm all for him." He muttered before retreating in on himself. Thinking over what exactly he had, said he was proud he hadn't let anything about magic slip off his tongue. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so vocal, but these people were putting their faith in heroes who he had never heard of, and who hadn't lifted a finger while Wizarding Britain was locked in a civil war, of course, most of the wizards and witches hadn't either, but still!

"Do not speak of what you know nothing about, little boy." A deeply accented voice said, as the woman with green hair stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "The League has helped save the world numerous times; the idea that one of their weakest members should start an army, that any of them should start an army is laughable. The Batman is setting up a global dictatorship," Beatriz said, her green eyes flaring with fire as she turned to look at Bruce, "it seems to me he is setting himself up for a One World Order under his own insignia."

"Whoa, whoa, the Batman has saved my life on more than one occasion." The red head, Wally West, said, as he got to his feet quickly and glared at his date. "He's never struck me as the type of man to want power for himself, only to help others. And we aren't talking about overthrowing political leaders, we're talking about bringing down criminally insane madmen who are robbing banks and killing people by the truck load. He might not have any powers like the others, but he's a damn good guy and he has a dream that I think we should help with."

"In truth, it isn't like the League couldn't put him in place if he ever overstepped his boundaries." Diana said crossing her arms. "Batman has helped the world many times, I'll fully give him that, but to think he has the right and the honors to start a full war against the criminals of the entire world is mad." Her voice sounded pleading as she looked at Bruce, however the seemingly eccentric man had set his jaw and a vein seemed to be throbbing in his forehead.

A roar over took the table as people began arguing back and forth on the idea, some were for giving Batman a chance to further champion the mission he had started in Gotham City in the U.S., while others were against it. Harry thought that these people were doing an awful lot of complaining for people who weren't even directly involved. After all, he had seen no sign of the Justice League yet except for small stories on the news before he busted his T.V. The whole lot of them seemed as though they had gone over this argument time and again and he wondered why.

A vague idea crossed his mind and he had to wonder, perhaps these supposed heroes weren't as far away as he thought they were. His eyes focused on Bruce Wayne, a capital of industry and one of the richest men on the planet, but an orphan with the resources to take up vigilantism to fight against the thing that had taken his parents from him. His eyes widened as he put two and two together. Bruce was obviously this Batman guy everyone was talking about, trying to get multiple sources of income to finance his army of vigilantes without drawing too much attention to himself.

And if that was the case, then the others, Diana, Clark, and even Kara might have been members of the Justice League. That would be why they were arguing in its stead against the Batman Incorporated idea. His eyes moved steadily over the table taking in everyone. Mr. Nakasumi and a few of the business men probably weren't heroes, but the green haired girl and her red headed boyfriend might have been, as well as the guy next to Bruce and his _orange_ girlfriend! Damn, he felt proud of himself, except for not noticing the orange girl sooner, he was certain he was sitting at a table with members of the supposed Justice League and had been the only none member to notice.

Looking back at Bruce, he supposed his shock and understanding must have shown on his face because the man's eyes were wide and then narrowed slightly. Harry sneered at the table; this was the Justice League, a group that had saved the planet multiple times? Each one was arguing about their own superiority like the Death Eaters fighting about who got to kiss the whitest part of Voldemort's arse! If these were the heroes of the muggles, he was glad they hadn't come to help him in his fight, because it still would have been going on while they argued over useless information.

The Justice League had saved the world, but it seemed as though they weren't doing a damn thing to help their fellow men on Earth if one of their number had to create a global organization to do so. Standing, he looked at Bruce before motioning his head to the stairs leading up to the balcony. Seeing the man's subtle nod, they moved in unison, with Bruce reaching the stairs first and Harry following behind him. At the top, Bruce turned to the wizard and narrowed his eyes. "What gave us away?"

"The bickering over things that, truthfully, none of you should have the power to even deal with," Harry explained as he crossed his arms. "I take it, you weren't planning on telling me or anyone else that you lot are part of a team of world saving badasses?" He asked, running his hand through his hair as his green eyes narrowed savagely at the guy he was now quite certain was the Batman.

"Not yet, we had other things we wanted to tell you first." Bruce admitted looking at the ground floor below them where the bickering continued. "I never planned this, or to have other people involved," he whispered, making sure only Harry he could hear him. "It started with just me, then Dick joined, then others. For years, I considered myself a loner, but I realized that it took me nearly twenty allies just to keep one city safe, and even then, we aren't doing the best. As Batman, I strike fear into the hearts of criminals, feeding on their fears of what really goes bump in the night. Batman Incorporated would do the same on a global scale, making millions of potential criminals rethink their lives."

Harry stared at Bruce's back, something was off; it was too easy to get through like this, to figure out someone's secret identity. "So why tell me all of this? I could have been wrong. You could have simply laughed me off like I was insane and continued on your merry way. So why tell me?" The wizard asked in a low voice as he stood slightly distant from the balcony, but he could feel the itch for the wand, wanted to feel the wood in his hands in case Bruce decided to kill him or something.

"Batman Incorporated is about taking people outside the fold; heroes with no real affiliation and band them together to do what the Justice League has been doing less and less of; protecting mankind from the monsters it spawns." Bruce said turning to look at Harry, his shoulders back and Harry now realized just how small he was compared to the man in front of him. "You are a hero, my friend J'onn told us today about what you did in school, and what you went through to make it happen.

"You are the type of person I want under the Mantel of the Bat, someone who is willing to do the right thing and gain nothing in return. I want you, Harry, to join Batman Incorporated."


End file.
